You're a Pain in the Ass!
by MasterFranny
Summary: [Prequel to Just Say it...] [OneShot, ShounenAi] Kai decided to stay in Russia and Rei asks if he can stay too...


You can read this even if you didn't read "Just say it..."

MasterFranny: I wrote this because I wanted to have some kind of prequel to "Just say it..." and I hope you will like this. Takes place just after the finals of the Russian tournament, and implies Rei/Kai slash, and Tala/Kai friendship. That's because the official pairings apply in "Just Say it..."

Since many of you wanted it to be Rei/Kai, then let's say this is for you then. This takes place before Rei fell in love with Bryan and Kai and Tala became one item.

Guess who's the BETA reader? **Vampyre Neko**! Cheer her!

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Rating:** ?

**Disclaimer:** I won't own unless I buy it from Takao Aoki, but it won't happen.

**Warnings:** You don't need to read "Just say It..." in order to understand this one! It is Yaoi, which means boy x boy relationship! don't like, don't read.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

"(talking into other languages)"

**You're a Pain in the ass!**

**One-Shot**

Rei drooled as Kai stepped out of the bathroom, only his towel covering his body, and just the lower part of it, which meant his chest was bared and drooping droplets of water on the floor.

He couldn't help but stare, mouth wide open, and drool dangling from his chin, because he couldn't deny Kai was hot.

Hot, fucking hot guy, a steak ready to be tasted...

The Chinese blader stared intently at the way every drop of water ran down his built chest to his barely concealed navel, either being absorbed by the towel or falling on the floor soundlessly, the way the droplets ran down his hair to his neck, to his torso, again on the navel...

Rei's mind took a very horny direction as Kai walked towards his armoire, picking out his clothes, giving the Neko-Jinn a good look of his back, and the Neko-Jinn cursed the existence of the towel -whatever God up there please, let the towel fall down!

But the God up there wasn't in the mood, so Kai returned in the bathroom without anything happened to the towel, leaving a very distressed and turned on teen on the bed.

To ease his thoughts of Kai, Rei turned to the TV remote and zapped through the channels, cursing half loudly because they were all speaking Russian in the first place.

He sure needed to learn that fucking language if he wanted to...

He stopped. If he wanted _what?_

He wasn't sure about what would happen to him now, being the tournament finished with the BladeBreakers victory. Tyson and Max stated they would return to Japan, together with Kenny, and Max's mom announced then she would return as well -she wanted some peace and quiet after the stress she came upon during these months.

Kai didn't say a thing about where he was going to go, but Rei was sure he would never stay in Russia -come on, there was his grandfather here, and Boris, and the Demolition Boys.

Rei himself didn't know where to go. Lee said to him he wanted him to return to the White Tiger clan, Mariah would be really happy of that since she still had a huge crush on him, and they both forgave him for his betrayal -they now knew he was doing the right thing- but he wasn't ready to.

The clan still hadnt forgiven him completely; just Lee, Mariah, Kevin and Gary had, plus the elder, Tao. But the rest still had issues against him. He couldn't stand to go back and being pointed out as the traitor.

And... as another incentive against his return to China, was the fact that he had fallen deeply for a certain slate haired blader now dressing himself in the bathroom.

He fell deeply for Kai, he crushed on him ever since their meeting, but after a while he found out the crush had turned into something more serious. He was in _love_ with the guy.

He wasn't worried about him loving a guy, come on, who in their right mind wouldn't have fallen for Kai, male or female? He accepted it as a fact, and moved on to the next problem, how to get loved back.

So, he couldn't stand the mere idea of getting separated by him anyway. He knew Kai was not interested in him, not now anyway, but he was willing to get Kai for himself. Kai was not straight, or at least he hoped it, and Rei was sure he could win the older boys heart if he just let him try.

'_Wherever Kai goes, Il'l go'_ he stated to himself seeing his former team leader come out of the bathroom, completely dressed but without his usual marks on the cheeks.

He looked younger that way, plus he looked even hotter. But then Kai placed his paint on his cheeks, and Rei started drooling again, thinking, he was _always_ hot.

"Rei, are you ready?" Kai turned to him his usually cold stare -now a lot less cold by the way- and Rei jumped from the bed, nodding furiously.

He was greeted by Kai's frown at his antics, as the older boy led the way to the common room -Mr. Dickinson wanted to speak to all of them.

As they entered the common room Rei and Kai saw the others were already there, waiting for the two older bladers to appear. Tyson was playing with his hat, Max was sitting there peering at his bluenette friend ever so often, Kenny was typing of his laptop, and Mr. Dickinson and Bruce were just sitting motionless.

As they entered the occupants all turned to them, and the two sat down on the chairs, nodding to the old chairman to begin his speech.

"I'm really happy you did it, my boys," he started, greeting them with one of his full smiles. "You fought against odds and you managed to defeat both Boris and Voltaire, I must say you improved a lot since I first saw you".

Tyson whistled in happiness and Max beamed, while Rei merely smiled -his eyes trailing to Kai who remained still, his eyes stared to the man emotionlessly.

"Yes, yes, well then, I have good news to all of you," Mr. Dickinson smiled broadly again, "Thanks to some evidence we managed to put together, I am glad to announce Boris and Voltaire are in jail by now".

Silence fell in the room.

"They've been arrested?"

This was Kai's voice. He spoke as if stupefied, not believing in his words, but all the same he felt relieved.

"Yes, Kai," Stanley Dickinson looked directly at him. "You are free from Voltaire's hands forever now!"

The silence was broken by the voice of all the teens -except Kai, who still looked shocked about the news- who suddenly started shouting, whistling and beaming at the top of their voices, so happy the two men had to cover their ears.

Bruce cleared his throat once, and the kids looked at him stopping their outburst.

"I have to say something to Kai as well," he stated. "Since he's free from Voltaire, we could manage to get his custody... Stanley has," he pointed towards the chairman. "Kai, you're now the owner of the Abbey, the Biovolt corporation, the Hiwatari Enterprises and the Demolition Boys as a team, too".

Kai was as pale as a ghost as he looked at the papers Bruce handed him, under the shocked stare of his former team mates.

He owned it all.

"Kai!" Rei smiled at him broadly, so happy for him he was sure he could jump around like a bunny.

"I own... it all?" Kai's hands trembled ever so slightly, but both Bruce and Mr. Dickinson saw it and decided it was time to let him think alone. He had to let his mind register what had happened.

They both knew Kai had a very horrible past that had hurt him in many ways, but to know he was free all of sudden, and in charge of his grandfathers possessions, had been a great shock for the slate haired youth.

"Boys, lets go away for a while," Bruce suggested. "I think Kai needs some time alone".

Tyson wasn't that happy about it, but seeing Kai deep in thought, seeing the shock on his face, he knew at once he really needed to think a little by himself.

"Then let's go eat Ice cream!" he shouted, bouncing out the room, with Max on his wheels and Bruce, Rei and Kenny following, sweatdropping.

Rei turned a last glance at the still blader, then left.

Mr. Dickinson stopped, "If you need anything, just call, well be back in one or two hours".

Kai nodded dismissively and sat down on the nearest chair, his eyes scanning the papers in his hands with deep concentration.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Two hours later Rei and the rest of the BladeBreakers were back towards the hotel, after an afternoon full of chaos.

At first Tyson had been good, he just wanted that ice cream badly, but after having had it, he started whining about a hot dog, then another one, then a cake, then a hamburger, then a slice of pizza, then something to drink, then pizza again, then he stopped at an all you can eat buffet and none of the bladers nor the adults could carry him out of it -not before a good struggle.

Not to mention since he was well known by the Russians, he got all free.

Mr. Dickinson and Bruce stopped before the elevator, and the teens looked at them.

"Well be in our rooms if you need us," Bruce told them. "I think Kai will need you most".

Tyson smiled and jumped in the elevator, followed shortly by the rest of the team, and then they pressed the button of the third floor.

"Its so great Kai owns Biovolt," Tyson said, smiling. "I mean, now he can turn it into some good training school, and there won't be any more problems about World domination!"

"Yes, and he'll be rich! His grandfather owned a lot of money, too!" Kenny piped in, clutching Dizzi against his chest.

"Then I'll have him buy me something!" Tyson assured.

They stepped towards their room and Rei turned the knob, expecting to see Kai in the chair -or something like this.

He never expected to see what appeared before his eyes.

Neither of them expected it.

There was Kai, effectively sitting on one chair, but he was relaxed and... he was actually smiling proudly.

But what shocked them the most -as if Kai smiling wasn't enough- was that he wasn't alone.

The Russian team members were sitting with him also.

There was the short one, Ian, and he was playing with Tyson's PlayStation2 happily, his goggles lying besides him on the floor, together with a plate full of slices of pizza.

Next to him there was Spencer, the blonde guy, who was staring with curiosity at Ian's play, while munching on said slice of pizza -with pepperoni.

There was Bryan, sat down on the couch with a smirk on his face, and he was glancing at the TV with boredom written all over his face.

Last but not least, there was the team leader, Tala, sat down in the same chair as Kai, and he was laughing loudly at something Kai said.

Hearing the door open all five teens turned towards the BladeBreakers, and there was a moment of tense silence. The smirk on Bryan's face disappeared at Rei's sight, with Tala's and Kai's smiles.

The first who found its voice back was, obviously, Tyson.

"What are _they_ doing **here**!"

Rei's eyes turned into slits at seeing Tala sitting so near _his_ Kai, but he managed to suppress his growl -he didn't need that now.

Kai sat straight and looked at the BladeBreakers, while Ian shut down the game as he and Spencer turned towards them as well.

"I called them here," was Kai's calm speech. And before anyone could say a word he continued, "I know you may not understand, but they are my friends".

Sure this caused Tyson to suffer a sudden heart attack, as the loud mouth fell on the floor heavily, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Surprisingly enough, it was Max the first who reacted at this. He breathed deeply twice, blinking and forcing his muscles to relax, and stepped towards Ian, who glared at him with suspicious eyes, but Max merely smiled, "I already finished that game, it's easy if you manage to get the codes for it".

Ian frowned, and then he understood as he turned back and forth from the PlayStation2 to the smiling blonde.

"Let's see then," he growled.

Max giggled, placing himself down near the tense teen, switching the game on as he grabbed the control.

Kai blinked, of all the reactions, he surely didn't expect Max's.

"Care to explain?" Rei and Tyson were not as cooperative as Max was, and Kenny was just cowering in a corner, scared.

"You trust me, ne?" Kai looked at the three. "You know me, and you saw what I did when in possession of Black Dranzer, when I was working for Boris".

"Yes, but Kai, what do you mean with this?" Rei gave a blank look at his secret crush while shooting worried glances at the violet haired teen on the couch.

"You believe I would never do something like that ever again, do you?"

"Well, no! We trust you Kai!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Well then, you have to trust me they wont do same things never ever again, too," Kai turned to Tala and Bryan, who glanced back at him emotionlessly. "They suffered the same things _I_ suffered, but they couldn't escape, they were legally under Boris control... just as I was with Voltaire".

Rei's eyes widened in shock, before glancing at Bryan.

"So you mean you were forced into doing it?" he turned back to Kai. "And I guess you were in the Abbey together as children?"

"Intuitive kitten," Tala whispered, but Rei heard him and scowled, _'me, a kitten? Who does he think he is!'_

Kai smirked at his reaction, "Yes, that's right, we were together at the Abbey and we grew up together, as friends... but I forgot them after an incident, so when I first returned here I didn't remember them at all".

"We were forced to attack you even if we didn't want to," Tala said, his voice full of grief. "I just hope you'll ever forgive us".

"I am sorry too, kitten," Bryan turned to Rei and the Neko-Jinn could see the regret in his clear eyes. "I was doing it against my will... I am regretful of my actions, I didn't want you to end up in hospital and you did put up a great fight!"

'_What the fuck happened here!'_ Rei growled to himself, _'why I am suddenly became a kitten to all of them!'_

But on the outside he just nodded confusedly, these were not the same opponent he faced during the championships.

"I think it's Boris in jail that made you change, am I right?" Tyson looked seriously at them all. "I can really forgive you, I will do that, but only if you accept some agreement," he smiled deviously making Tala and Kai stare at each other worriedly.

"What would that be, Tyson?" Tala was sure he wanted something worthy their trust.

"I want you to offer me a lunch! Man, our fight really made me hungry! I am still not satisfied, so let's see, what about you paying out this evening?"

They all sweatdropped, but then Kai let a small smile linger on his lips.

This was... okay.

Perhaps.

Or perhaps Tyson would get all his money wasted on food.

He cringed at the thought.

"I want something too," Rei said seriously. He accepted Bryans apologize, but he wanted something too _'Kai's hot body,'_ his mind shouted, but he shook his head. "I want a rematch, Bryan! A fair play this time!"

"Well then, kitten," Kai stretched, deciding to join in Tala and Bryan in their nick name. "You can have your rematch with Bryan right now!"

They stood up and left the room all together, leaving behind a busy Max and a very interested Ian playing at the PlayStation2, the two oblivious to the speech.

Neither of them noticed the others leaving.

Rei stared at Kai, his cheeks burning up hearing the slate haired balder call him kitten, _'maybe that nick name its not so bad after all,'_ he smiled to himself.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was just later that day that Kai told them what he wanted to do.

The BladeBreakers were in their common room with Bruce, Judy and Mr. Dickinson and they were chatting happily -except Kai who just sat there, eyes closed, as if thinking something.

Then the slate haired blader opened his crimson eyes and stared at them all, serious, and then he cleared his throat. Bruce turned to him and seeing his determined expression he silenced the teens and they all looked at him, confused and curious.

"I've something really important to tell you all," Kai started, eyes betraying nothing as he looked at them all. "I decided I will stay here in Russia to take care of my Grandfathers business, such as the Abbey".

Silence greeted his revelation, followed by a deep shock.

"You're what!" Tyson widened his eyes in astonishment, "you can't! You're staying _here!_"

"Yes, I am," he replied sternly. "I've nothing waiting me neither in Japan, nor in any other country... but I've got something _here_".

"You mean... the Demolition Boys?" Max blinked as he looked at Kai.

"Yes, I have them," Kai stated simply.

Another deep silence, then Max smiled, beaming, "Then I just say, good luck! I promise I'll come and visit you whenever I can!"

Kai looked at him, it was the second time Max actually surprised him that much. Then he smirked, nodding towards the blonde blader.

Tyson nodded thoughtfully -as thoughtful as he could be anyway- then smiled tentatively, "I can't find something against it, so I'll set up like Max, I'll come and visit you!"

Kai groaned inwardly, he didn't want to have to buy food for an army when Tyson would come!

"Oh, then, well..." Kenny didn't know what to say, he simply smiled shyly and nodded.

Bruce glanced at the slate haired blader with a proud face, "I think this is the best thing you could do, then, Kai," he complimented him. "You already decided where you're going to go?"

"I found an apartment not too far from the centre of the city," Kai replied seriously. "I like it, even if it's a bit too big... I'll have to check for something smaller since I'll live alone".

Mr. Dickinson sat there speechless, then a smile made its way on his face, "I'm glad you decided this way... I'm sure it's going to be good".

Kai nodded, then he stood up, "I need to go and speak to Tala, they still don't know what I'm going to do".

With that he excused himself and left the room.

Rei looked after him, shocked, then something flashed in his mind and without looking back he ran towards Kai, reaching him as he stopped at the elevator.

"Kai!"

The slate haired blader looked back at him with a confused expression, "Rei? Is there something wrong? You didn't seem too happy about me staying here".

Rei swallowed, this was going to be a difficult thing to do, he wanted to ask Kai something but he was sure the older teen would never accept, he was sure Kai would say it wasn't possible, but...

Rei wanted to try nonetheless.

"Kai, I am glad you decided to stay here, and... well, I want to ask you if I can..." he cleared his throat since it was becoming dry, "Can I stay here with you as well? I mean, live with you here in Russia?"

Kai's eyes widened in surprise, and Rei thought, _'he's going to tell me to forget it,'_ but was astonished since Kai smiled, an actual smile, and said, "that would be great, Rei, now I can share that house with you -for two people it's not too big!"

Rei stood there frozen as Kai stepped in the elevator, "Hey Rei, is there something wrong? Would you like to come with me to Tala? I will need to tell him that too".

Rei shook away his shock and stepped in the elevator too, his mind able to think only _'He accepted -were gonna share a house!'_

""""""""""""""""""""""""

During the trip to Tala's house, Rei started having doubts about his resolve. It was not just him and Kai, but there were other problems he was going to face by staying in Russia with his team leader.

First of all, the language. He knew nothing of Russian apart from 'thanks' or 'hello' and 'yes' and 'no'... how could he be able to speak properly the language till the point to live happily in the country? He knew Japanese, his native tongue, Chinese, and English, would he be able to learn something so new?

Second problem was Lee's reaction as well as Mariah's. He was positive they would understand the point of staying away from the rest of the tribe, but if he ever revealed them his feelings for the slate haired blader, well -that would lead to complete madness.

The third and most pressing problem was, the Demolition Boys.

How would they react to the fact that he was going to stay?

Rei felt a chill run down his back, he forgot about them all right. There was the short one, the blonde and big one, the cruel one and the insane one... jeez, that was going to be hard.

"Here," Kai pointed to one big house in the opposite way, "Tala and Bryan live here... Spencer and Ian too, but you can't seem to find them inside that much".

Rei swallowed his worry and followed Kai to the door, but as he knocked twice, no one answered.

Rei's fear slowly calmed down, they were not at home! He cheered, then he scolded himself, he would need to meet them in the future...

"We can go in," Kai suggested, pulling out a key from his pocket. "I am sure Tala wont be angry at us".

"He may be?" Rei felt another rush of fear hit him, but Kai merely chuckled, "No, Rei, don't worry".

Stepping inside the house Rei looked around, as if expecting some dangerous and deathly monster to jump out from the corner to kill him, but instead he found a really nice apartment, all in greys and beiges.

There was a TV, some chairs, a sofa, two doors and the kitchen in the opposite part of the main room.

It was quite nice, indeed, and Rei felt himself relax again -no one could be totally insane if living in a place like this.

His relaxed expression was broken by Kai's next comment, "They're still working on this though, Mr. Dickinson gave this to them yesterday and they had not even placed their hands on it yet".

"You're worried about their reaction to you, ne?" Kai smirked seeing Rei's surprised face, as the Chinese nodded, "don't be, they're just fine people to live with... at times" Kai looked around and spotted the kitchen, "You know what? I suggest you to cook something nice! They'll love you if you give them food!"

Rei stared at him speechlessly, he couldn't picture the Demolition Boys acting nice because of some food.

"Just have faith," Kai smirked again and sat down on the nearest chair, "Let's have lunch together!"

Rei was thrilled by the idea of cooking, even if the part of cooking inside Tala's house freaked him out a lot, but he loved cooking too much to pass the chance like this.

"I'll have to cook something special then," he mused slightly shaking in worry. "Let's see..."

Kai just glanced at him with amused eyes, he knew Rei loved to cook and he knew the only way to calm him down was to let him see the Demolition Boys were not freaky insane people -well, they were, but they were not bad anyway.

Besides, he loved Rei's cooking and the D-Boys would love it too.

"I decided," Rei looked up, "do you know how much time I have before they actually arrive?"

"If they're at the mall, two hours," Kai replied with a tinge of curiosity. "So what?"

"We'll have to go buy some furniture," Rei felt his muscles relax; cooking helped him calm down so much!

"You'll have them at your feet in no time," Kai assured him as he approached the younger teen, placing his hand on the Chineses shoulder, having him tense up again and blush lightly.

Unaware of the reaction he got Kai turned and looked at the kitchen, "Just give me the list, I'll go," he stated as Rei scribbled down something.

"Yes, I -wait, you're not going to leave me alone here, are you!" Rei freaked out again, "What if they come back and find me here by myself! They'll kill me!"

Kai rolled his eyes, "Come on Rei don't be childish, you won't be killed, you're a friend of mine".

Then he snatched the list from his fingers and walked out, leaving Rei alone.

First though was, _'what the fuck he's gone! And now!'_ followed by random scared mind-scream.

Second though was, _'he sure acts a lot more open when were alone... he's so damn hot...'_ followed by hentai trail of thoughts.

Third though was, _'what if they really come back!'_ followed by his brain trying to find ten possible-ways-to-get-out-the-apartment-in-less-than-three-seconds.

Followed by fogged mind and half blank out.

He couldn't sit down for how scared he was, he jumped at every little noise, and when the door actually opened again after half an hour he let out a sigh of relief, "Kai, I'm so glad youre back, I was so damn freaked out an-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw that the person who had entered was no Kai.

It was... Bryan.

Of all people, Bryan.

He froze, while Bryan tensed up and stopped on the door frame, stupefied him too. Then the Falcon frowned deeply, his clear eyes glaring at the Neko-Jinn who stepped back, completely shocked and afraid.

"What are you doing here?" Bryans voice was calm and collected but as cold as ice, and his eyes betrayed no emotion.

"I... uh... I... Kai... he said... and I..." Rei couldn't think at all, his mind was whirling and he was confused and scared. "Cooking lunch... out..."

Bryan stepped forwards as he snapped, "don't act like a fool, kitten! Speak!"

"KaitookmeheretospeakbecauseIwillstayhereaswellandhewantedmetogiveyougoodimpressionbycookingforyouall," Rei blurted out in one go, breathlessly as he panted hard, sweating.

Bryan was part confused, part pissed off, part amused by the Chinese blader's reaction, but he willed himself not to get angry, or to actually smirk.

"Kitten, don't mess with me, **slow down**".

Rei breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down -maybe if he spoke clearly Bryan would not kill him.

"Kai took me here to speak to you because I'm going to live with him here in Russia, and he wanted me to give you a good impression by cooking something," he told the older blader with a steady voice -opposite to how he was feeling right now.

Bryan frowned again, "He's going to stay here with us? Live in Russia?" Rei nodded, "and you too?" another nod, "... and what about the cooking?"

"Well..." Rei giggled sheepishly, "Kai said I would have you all at my feet if I gave you food".

Bryan blinked.

Then blinked again.

Rei stared at him, knowing this was going to end with the falcon killing him -he just hoped it would be fast and painless.

But he never expected that reaction.

Bryans lips curved upwards, trembled, then... Bryan fell into fits of laughter.

Rei's brain went to a shocked trance. This was too much -Bryan laughing, and not in a bad way, just laughing.

"Kai's always the same, well, he's damn right!" Bryan turned and walked to the astonished Neko-Jinn, "Well then kitten, don't act as if I'm going to kill you or scratch your skin away with a sharp knife... where is Kai now?"

"Outside... buying things..." Rei stumbled on the words.

Bryan stopped laughing but held on a smirk, "Well then, I'm gonna get changed, tell him I'm here".

Then he walked away saying nothing more.

Rei stood there frozen for another five minutes, then Kai returned home with three giant bags full of food, and placed them on the table, "Well that's what you asked for," he started, then, "Rei, is there something wrong?"

"I'm going to start cooking," Rei stated in a somewhat calm demeanour, as he picked up the bags and headed towards the kitchen.

He had accepted the inevitable -he was crazy. He swore he saw Bryan laugh. He swore he saw Bryan come in. He swore he was hallucinating; Bryan wasn't really in the other room.

So he started cooking, having to admit the kitchen was quite good.

Kai sat down on a chair again, the back towards the other rooms, eyes concentrated on Rei's work, so when Bryan appeared and tapped his shoulders, he jumped five feet in the air with a loud gasp.

"Quite impressive, indeed," Bryan mused. "Didn't kitten tell you I was here?"

"Nah, he just forgot," Kai rasped out with no breath.

"So how are you?"

"Except the ten years I lost because of the scare, peachy," Kai stuttered, pale. He turned to a shocked Rei, "Why didn't you tell me he was here?"

Rei stared in shock, but shook his head in amazement, "So it _is_ possible to sneak up on you..."

"Hey!" Kai replied hurt in his pride.

"I just couldn't believe Bryan could laugh that way, so I thought it was my mind tricking me," Rei stated.

Kai just smirked, "As I told you, they're not _that_ bad after all," to which Bryan replied with a mock-hurt expression.

Then Kai explained he wanted to stay, and that Rei asked if he could too, and Bryan nodded thoughtfully.

He didn't know why, but Rei started feeling quite at ease, as he continued his work -even if he was on the edge by Bryans hawk-like stares as he cooked.

The situation was really strange, and Rei knew that if he dwelled on it long enough it would send him to therapy, so instead he concentrated on the lunch.

He decided to prepare his vegetable soup, steaks, cookies and his infamous pancakes, and as he mixed the soup with a long wooden spoon he turned the steaks in the pan, preparing in another one his special home-made sauce.

Then he left the soup to boil and the meat to cook, concentrating on the sweet part of the meal. He wasn't anymore aware of the curious stares he received from both Kai and Bryan, so much he was deep into his work, so when he looked up from the kneading, he was startled to see the two teens staring down at him as if the Chinese was their lunch.

"Hehe..." he was suddenly reminded of the situation and he stepped back awkwardly.

"What's this sweet scent?" Bryan asked, more like demanded to know.

"Er... the soup, the sauce and the steaks," he replied gulping. "And this is the kneading of the pancakes and my special chocolate cookies..."

Both Kai and Bryan stared at the food with hungry and desire-filled eyes and after a while Rei was both pissed off and pitied from the hungry stares, so as he baked the biscuits and he expertly rolled the pancakes and he kept an eye on the steaks and the soup he pointed to the bowl still partly filled of the kneading, "You can have a taste of that, if you..." he couldn't even finish his sentence, both teens jumped on the bowl with spoons, fighting over the remnants of the dough.

Rei sweatdropped.

This was just so... uncommon, strange, astonishing, and at the same time... it was normal.

He was seeing a part of the two boys that none could see. Not unless death sentence anyway.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

"It's great indeed, this thing tastes wonderful," Bryan stated in awe.

"Yep, these are pancakes, just wait until you get your hands on the real ones," Kai stated with pride.

Then they heard a chuckle coming from their personal cook and turning they saw Rei fighting against fits of giggles.

"What!" they both growled.

Rei wasn't the last bit affected, "You're dirty with flour... on the nose..." and then giggled again.

It was true, both the teens, two cold, emotionless teens, had their noses white with flour and were fighting over some kneading just like normal boys. They were the last bit imposing and threatening with flour-dirty noses...

Rei couldn't but think they both looked kind of cute -well, Kai looked really kawaii, and he wanted to hit on him.

The moment was broken when the door opened and Tala, Spencer and Ian entered the house, staring with confusion, surprise and astonishment and the picture before their eyes.

"What the fuck?" Tala turned to the two grumpy teens to the giggling Chinese.

His frown melted into a hungry look as he sniffed hard twice, "Is this steak I am sniffing?" he mumbled, stepping closer to the kitchen, almost drooling.

"And chocolate!" Ian pointed his huge noise in the air.

"What's going on here?" Spencer asked, peering to the cooking foods. "And what's Kitten doing here anyways?"

"Cooking," replied said kitten, smiling. "Won't you come and see for yourself?"

He felt at ease, somehow he knew it wouldnt be a problem to get acquainted with the infamous, cold, emotionless, freaky Demolition Boys.

"Come on, the lunch is almost ready," he stated, pointing the table with the spoon. "Go wash your hands".

The three boys glared at him, then at Kai, then at Bryan, then glared back at Rei, then sniffed the air, and, at last, they complied.

Well, this was a start.

**Owari**

""""""""""""""""""""""""

MasterFranny: I hope you liked this little thing! I liked the way my fic ended, but I wanted to give them some nice time.

Review if you care! As you can see, the sequels are up, too! Go to read one or both, as you like. "Dangerous Love" is male pregnancy, "Piercing Love" is not.


End file.
